It is the object of this invention to provide an improved nursing garment in the form of a shoulder apparatus, hereafter known as a shoulder bib, and an attachable blanket-type drape, hereafter known as a blanket, to be placed over the nursing mother's shoulder which provides concealment of the mother's front torso and the child's head and upper body, while providing maximum fresh air flow to the baby and allowing viewing of the nursing process by the mother. At the same time, the garment is easily put in place by the mother and easily transferred to the opposite shoulder without need of standing or placing the baby elsewhere, to provide nursing from the other breast. The garment does not cause undue hardship on the baby as to interrupt the nursing process, as most babies will not nurse properly if they are cramped or are having problems breathing. This can result in a baby not getting enough nourishment and a possible upset stomach as well as congested nose.
The garment does not interfere with the attire of the mother, as it is an article that is worn only when feeding the baby. The garment provides the mother with a view of her baby while it nurses, which aids her in guiding the child to begin nursing, replacing the baby on the breast when it slips off, and being certain of the baby's comfort while nursing. This view also aids the mother to see to fasten and unfasten her nursing attire and gives her coverage while preparing her clothing to enable her to nurse and while replacing her clothing in its non-nursing state.